La nuit des pique-assiettes (qui refusent de mourir)
by Nelja
Summary: Mythologie celte. Une réécriture encore plus déjantée de la légende où les guerriers celtes, ivres, se sont perdus sur le chemin d'une fête, et sont arrivés chez l'ennemi sans s'en rendre compte. Seulement, cette fois, c'est du point de vue de Curoi, l'ennemi en question.


_Tous les personnages sont tirés de la mythologie irlandaise._

_Dans la légende de "La grande ivresse des Ulates", les guerriers d'Irlande, ivres, se perdent sur la route d'une fête, et arrivent chez leur ennemi, qui essaie fourbement de les assassiner. Ils finissent par comprendre ce qui se passe et faire un massacre._

_Cette fanfiction est une version plus crack encore (et déjà ça l'est pas mal) de cette légende, du point de vue des méchants. Comme elle reprend toute la légende, on peut la lire sans connaître bien le canon._

_Cette fic est labellée PG-13 pour de l'humour pas très fin (violence et tentatives de meurtre traitées de façon humoristique, mentions de sexe, urine, vomi, etc)._

_Les adancs (ou addancs) existent vraiment dans les mythe celtes, mais pas dans cette histoire précise._

* * *

Lors d'une nuit de Samhain idéale, la lune luisait au ciel, nimbée d'une aura spectrale, le vent lançait ses sinistres appels qui faisaient craindre de se retourner tout comme de s'en abstenir. Et Curoi Mc Daere, seigneur du Munster, écoutait une superbe musique, buvait une liqueur de fruits qu'on ne trouvait que dans le Sidh, et discutait avec quelques chers amis de sujets doux et plaisants, comme la mort dans d'atroces souffrances de tous leurs ennemis.

Autant dire que tout avait bien commencé, jusqu'au moment où les gardes Crom Derail et Crom Deroil entrèrent en se battant - ils n'oublièrent cependant pas de faire une révérence, la plus élégante possible considérant que l'un d'entre eux tordait l'oreille de l'autre de toutes ses forces, lequel avait les dents coincées dans son nez.

"Votre Majesté, les Ulates nous attaquent !" s'exclama Crom Deroil.

"Ce sont des arbres !"

"Ils ont des lances !"

"Ce sont des bois de cerfs qui dépassent !"

"Ils ont de grands boucliers blancs !"

"Ce sont, euh, des piliers de pierre qui ont dû... être plantés... dans le coin... et que nous n'avions jamais remarqués..."

"Des bannières flottent au-dessus d'eux !"

"Ce sont des oiseaux qui accompagnent, euh, les arbres qui se déplacent !"

Curoi McDaere, à vrai dire, n'avait jamais trouvé la situation amusante, mais il était temps de cesser de faire semblant. D'un geste, il lança un sort de silence sur Crom Derail, laissant Crom Deroil - il faudrait que Curoi pense à maudire leur mère pour ses choix de noms si peu utiles, il oubliait toujours lequel il devait renvoyer - faire son rapport.

Rapport qui fut interrompu avant même de commencer, quand les pieds de centaines de chevaux et les hurlements de leurs cavaliers firent trembler le sol de la cour.

"Crom Deroil," soupira Curoi, "va voir ce qu'ils veulent. Sont-ils ici pour se battre, ou pour réquérir une faveur ? Je doute qu'ils aient fait le trajet jusqu'ici juste pour m'offrir la joie de se suicider collectivement devant ma porte, mais tu peux demander, au cas où."

S'il y avait quelque chose qui gachait le plaisir de méditer la mort douloureuse de tous ses ennemis, c'était bien d'avoir ses ennemis tout à fait vivants qui passaient faire un petit bonjour.

* * *

"Mon Seigneur Curoi, il semblerait que les Ulates soient ici pour demander à boire."

"Pardon ?"

"De ce que j'ai saisi de leur élocution confuse, afin d'éviter un incident diplomatique majeur, ils ont décidé de passer la moitié de la soirée chez un roi, et l'autre moitié chez un second, mais ayant bu plus que de raison en chemin, ils se sont perdus. Les cochers étaient aussi ivres que les guerriers. Probablement, les chevaux aussi, même si je ne puis en jurer. Ils croient être chez Cuchulainn. Et - je l'ai mentionné - demandent énergiquement à boire."

"Je pense avoir tous les droits de me sentir offensé par la confusion."

"Aussi, j'ai cru repérer Oengus, et peut-être Dagda, dans leur compagnie. Ils pourraient être la cause de cet égarement. Je veux dire, vu leur état, les Ulates auraient été largement capables de se perdre tout seuls, mais arriver exactement ici est une autre question."

Curoi leva dramatiquement la main jusqu'à son front. "Comment osent-ils ? Est-ce que moi, je viens leur gacher la fête de Beltaine ?"

"Oui." répondit Medb. Pendant que Curoi s'occupait de ses affaires personnelles, elle s'était occupée à chevaucher son mari sur une banquette, mais soit elle avait fini, soit contredire Curoi l'intéressait suffisamment pour lui faire faire une pause.

"Mais _eux_, ils sont censés être de la Cour de Lumière ! Bien, il est hors de question d'aller juste combattre..."

"Parce qu'une malédiction t'interdit de tuer comme de verser le sang d'un homme en terre d'Irlande !" s'exclama Medb.

Curoi se retourna vers elle, siffla "Crois-tu que je l'ignore ?"

"Non, mais connaissant ta personnalité, cela ne cessera jamais d'être hilarant et mérite d'être répété en toute occasion. Si tu veux, je peux aller les combattre moi-même ?"

"Ma chère Medb, je ne doute pas de ta valeur de guerrière, mais justement, il se trouve que nous sommes sur mes terres, et même dans mon château, et que j'aimerais les conserver, autant que possible, dans l'état où tu les as trouvés en arrivant."

"Tu n'es pas drôle." soupira-t-elle.

"Ne serait-ce pas contraire aux lois de l'hospitalité ?" demanda Ailill, probablement pour qu'on se rappelle qu'il existe. "Nous pourrions aussi bien leur expliquer qu'ils ne sont pas au bon endroit..."

Curoi eut un geste négligent. "Oh, ceci peut toujours être arrangé. Ils sont chez moi, mais ils _croient_ être chez Cuchulainn, après tout. La transgression peut très bien retomber sur lui."

"Tu peux faire ça ?" demanda Medb. "C'est de la magie impressionnante."

"Et terriblement pernicieuse." ajouta Ailill. Curoi, sous les compliments, eut un sourire modeste. Puis il se rappela que son sbire attendait toujours, et essayait même de ne pas regarder trop directement les seins de Medb.

"Vois-tu la grande maison commune de bois, bardée de fer, dans laquelle on peut faire entrer toute une compagnie ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, mon Seigneur."

"Le délicieux porridge mijoté pendant un an sans avoir jamais touché la lumière du soleil ou de la lune ?"

"Oui, mon Seigneur."

"Le poison mortel dégoulinant du croc droit du dragon qui mangea le frère de la lune ?"

"Oui, mon Seigneur."

"Bien. Fais-les entrer dans le premier, et offre leur le second avec une dose généreuse du troisième, en plus de tous les alcools qu'ils demanderont. Viens me dire quand tout sera fini."

* * *

"Mon Seigneur ?"

"L'affaire est-elle réglée ?"

"He bien, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que _tout_ soit fini, mais..."

"Mais ?"

"He bien, malheureusement, pendant qu'ils étaient en train de se régaler de votre porridge, l'un d'entre eux s'est convulsé et a vomi."

"Ils ont compris que c'était empoisonné et les survivants réclament le prix du sang ?"

"Pas du tout, mais cela les a beaucoup amusés, et ils ont décidé de faire un concours de vomi. Devant l'enthousiasme qu'ils y ont manifesté, je crois que plus une goutte du poison n'est actuellement dans leurs estomacs."

Curoi poussa un grand soupir.

"Aussi, il est à craindre que le... résidu projeté au sol dissolve les pieds des tables, et je ne voudrais pas être responsable de n'importe quel balai qui tâchera..."

"Je vois. Je vois. Nous allons régler deux problèmes en une fois. Arrose les murs de la maison commune d'alcool fort mais de basse qualité. Puis... vois-tu où je range le feu des entrailles de la terre, celui qui détruit tout sur son passage ?"

"Oui, mon Seigneur."

"Cela me semble une bonne base pour incendier le bâtiment en question."

* * *

"Mon Seigneur."

"Je n'aime pas le ton de cette voix. C'est le même que tout à l'heure. Et non, ce n'est pas contre toi que vont mes instincts de meurtre qui de toute façon avorteront misérablement, aussi autant donner les mauvaises nouvelles tout de suite."

"Ils ont réussi à éteindre le feu."

"Des entrailles de la terre ?"

"Celui-là même."

"C'est impossible ! On leur a bien pourtant apporté seulement des alcools forts à boire, et pas la moindre goutte d'eau ?"

"Selon vos ordres, mon Seigneur. Malheureusement, ils ont abondamment uriné dessus."

"Comment cela ?"

"Avec leurs pénis, mon Seigneur. Excepté les quelques guerrières de l'assemblée, qui ont utilisé leurs..."

"ASSEZ !" Et comment des hommes qui avaient tant bu avaient-ils encore de l'eau dans leurs vessies, en premier lieu ? Curoi renonça à tout ce qu'il savait sur le système digestif humain. "Et sont-ils en train de venir jusqu'ici en réclamant leur revanche et un coup à boire supplémentaire ?"

"En fait, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient remarqué qu'on essayait de les tuer, si j'en crois les rires que l'on entendait. Peut-être ont-il pensé que c'était là un jeu, ou la régulation normale du système de chauffage local ?"

"Il va falloir employer les grands moyens, je vois. Vois-tu où est l'enclos des adancs ?"

"Les castors, mon Seigneur ?"

"Oui, les castors meurtriers et mystiques, si tu _tiens_ à retirer toute la subtile magie de leur nom. Vois-tu ?"

"Oui, mon Seigneur."

"Libère-les dans la maison commune. Et n'oublie pas de fermer la porte."

* * *

"Je suis certain que tu as une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi !" s'exclama Curoi en voyant revenir Crom Deroil, avec l'air abattu du sbire qui était loin d'avoir fini sa nuit.

Medb lacha un rire étouffé, qui n'empêchait pas que Curoi avait parfaitement lu la situation.

Pour son plus grand malheur.

"Que s'est-il passé, cette fois ?" demanda-t-il en essayant de conserver sa dignité, car si la nuit continuait dans la même veine, il ne lui resteraient pas grand chose d'autre. "Les ont-ils tous massacrés ? Un seul d'entre eux a pu tuer des centaines de guerriers !"

"Non..." répondit nerveusement Crom Deroil. "Ils les ont calmés, mon Seigneur."

"Avec leurs pénis ?" Curoi se demanda vaguement si, quand il exploserait, ce serait sous la forme d'un rire, de larmes, de violence, ou juste de poudre magique grise et dorée sans que plus rien reste de lui.

"Il me semble qu'ils leur ont plutôt offert de l'alcool, mais les connaissant, on ne sait jamais. Je peux faire une recherche pour savoir si des incidents de cette sorte sont effectivement arrivés..."

Curoi gémit. Pensa très sérieusement à s'évanouir.

Heureusement, Medb était derrière lui pour le retenir avec son petit doigt. Ailill, lui, se pencha vers Crom Deroil et lui murmura, en essayant de ne pas se faire entendre par Curoi - et en échouant lamentablement, il était en train de devenir fou, pas sourd, merci.

"Ont-ils maintenant compris qu'on a plusieurs fois attenté à leur vie, au mépris des lois de l'hospitalité ?"

"Non, toujours pas. Ils ont vraiment beaucoup bu. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient remarqué le danger."

"Explique leur, avec le ton le plus contrit possible, qu'il y a eu un malentendu et qu'ils ne sont pas au bon endroit. Donne leur ce plan, pour qu'ils ne se trompent pas sur le chemin du retour."

Crom Deroil hésita, mais comme le visage de Curoi ne montrait aucun désir d'étrangler son hôte pour cette usurpation d'autorité, il choisit d'exécuter l'ordre. Tout plutôt que de rester ici.

* * *

L'incendie n'avait pas fini de calciner la maison commune, mais il avait quand même perçé dans les mur des trous de cendres friables, par lesquels les adancs qui n'avaient pas cedé à la tentation de consommer du vomi empoisonné étaient en train de noyer des passants, répandre la terreur, et autres choses qu'on fait couramment quand on a trop bu et quand on est un castor maléfique.

Curoi avait su dès le début qu'une telle histoire ne pouvait que mal tourner, mais pas à ce point ! C'était une catastrophe ! La nuit de Samhain la plus abominable - la nuit la plus abominable tout court - de sa très longue vie !

"J'aurais pu les tuer tous !" s'exclama Medb, avec une voix où le regret perçait difficilement derrière la jubilation devant cette scène de destruction.

Curoi fixa avec une sorte de hantise son château, toujours debout, et réalisa que tout cela aurait pu être encore bien pire.

Les adancs en liberté lui semblèrent risibles. Après tout, il avait quelques instincts de destruction qu'il n'avait pas pu manifester depuis un certain temps - les malédictions soient maudites - et qui avait été vivement attisés ce soir.

Les monstres capables de tuer des centaines de chevaliers n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.


End file.
